


Jenny

by picklesaregood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklesaregood/pseuds/picklesaregood
Summary: Friendships were made to be ruined.





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359514) by Studio Killers. 



jenny.

we should be lovers instead.

~

Perhaps it was just the way the evening sun filtered in, or perhaps she was just feeling hazy from the heat, but somehow, she felt as though she were in some sort of dream.

Chiara scowled at her before bursting into laughter, throwing her head back and scrunching her eyes in delight. The light danced along her russet hair and dyed each strand copper and gold. Her cheeks glowed with a soft pink, the same hue as her lips. Her eyebrows and eyelashes seemed almost too dark for her at that moment, and when she opened her eyes, the green glowed olive and the brown glimmered like amber.

Emma remembered to smile back. She kept staring though, looking up and down with near awe. How could Chiara not see what she saw? Her heart thudded in her ears, louder and louder as it was squeezed in her tight chest. She didn’t mind.

“You’re beautiful.” She murmured, curling her fingers in Chiara’s.

Chiara rolled her eyes. “And you’re disgusting.” She flicked Emma’s nose once and they both giggled at each other. But then Chiara flung herself back onto Emma’s pillow, stretched out like a selfish cat across her patterned duvet, and stuck her tongue out. “But you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Emma tossed her hair. Why was she so delighted to hear that? “My, my, who would have thought I would receive such a compliment from a nasty bitch like you?”

A pillow smacked her in the face. She shrieked.

Scrambles followed, with hands grabbing for the nearest pillow and chucking them at the nearest opportunity. Chiara yanked her from the bed and jumped on her, and both tumbled to the floor with a thump, howling as they fell.

They landed side by side, and when Chiara grabbed Emma’s hand, her stomach fluttered. 

“You suck so much.” Chiara announced, brushing a hair out of Emma’s eyes.

Emma grinned. “Not as much as you.”

Eyes widening in first horror, then playful fury, Chiara launched herself of Emma again. Emma cackled, dodging wandering hands searching for ticklish skin, slamming her hands against the carpeted floor while trying desperately to kick her off.

There was a knock on the door, and Antonio just let himself in.

Chiara shot off Emma, cheeks flooding with red. In comparison, her hair now seemed more like a deep bark. Her eyes now glittered emerald, and her eyelashes were still so black.

Antonio lazily leaned on her doorknob. “You two tryna kill each other?” He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. “No, we’re just having fun.” She said. She stuck out her tongue for good measure.

“Well, it sounds like you’re trying to break through the ceiling downstairs.” He retorted.

Emma’s jaw fell open in shock. The cheek. “We’re not you and João, you know. We actually like each other.”

Antonio looked surprised. “Touché, kiddo.” He shrugged, and grinned at Chiara, who was still avoiding his eye. “Well, just try not to follow suit, okay?” He saluted lazily in goodbye and closed the door with an irritatingly ironic bang.

Emma snorted in annoyance. “Asshole.”

“I’ll say.” Chiara huffed. “Bastard.”

A weak punch was all Emma could manage. “Hey, only I’m allowed to call him that.” But there was no venom in her voice; the best she could manage was a mildly irritated whine that came off more pitiful than anything else.

Chiara lightly tapped her shoulder back, and flopped down on the rug.

The curve of her nose was bizarrely fascinating. It was also the prompt for her next question. “Do you want to stay tonight?” She asked, frightening herself with how loud her question was.

Chiara stretched her arm into the air. The sunlight streamed through the window and painted abstract shapes on her skin. “Yeah, why not.” She said lazily, stretching her fingers out like a spider web. Her eyes rolled over to look at Emma. Once they settled on her, they narrowed just slightly. “Will your parents be okay with that?”

Emma shrugged. “Teresa won’t mind. Papa’s away.” She crawled over to her friend and shoved a finger to her mouth. Chiara struggled and grunted gently, her lips puffing against Emma’s skin. It tingled. “We just need to be quiet.”

“Italians and quiet don’t mix, stupid.” Chiara said.

Emma threw herself against the side of her bed and groaned. “Then learn.” She begged, throwing her arms across her face dramatically. Even in her infuriatingly sulky state, Chiara somehow still managed to crawl under her skin and set fire to her bones.

Cool skin brushed against her hands, and Chiara curled her fingers around Emma’s own. She brought Emma’s hands down into their laps and smiled at her gently. 

She looked so delicate when she wasn’t frowning.

“I’ll try.” Chiara murmured, her eyes soft. For a moment they hung in limbo, peeking up at each other beneath stray hairs, their legs and hands and souls entwined. But then Chiara shifted to be behind Emma, positioning herself in the small gap between the bed and the desk. “Let me do your hair.” She commanded, already scooping it into two distinct bunches. “I need to practise French braids.”

“Mais oui, ma choupette.” Emma giggled to herself, cupping her chin in her hands and resigning herself to a slight tug in response. She closed her eyes, feeling Chiara’s fingers twirl across her scalp, her nails scratching just slightly. Tingles danced down Emma’s spine and pooled at her stomach, which twisted and fluttered and pushed against her heart to make it nearly burst.

She leant far back into Chiara’s lap. “We’d be the perfect couple.” She said quietly, almost accidentally.

And the rip in her heart was ugly when Chiara laughed.

~

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely not inspired by studio killers' 'jenny' on this one. not at all.


End file.
